Shotgun
by Yoshimaster
Summary: The tale of two koopas and their struggle to the top of the Double Dash tournament. 6-28-04: Chapter 4 added.
1. Prologue

In the Land of Mushrooms, some years after the Mushroom Wars, there was an increasing interest in the go-kart sport. The Mushroomites made improvements to this kiddy event, turning it into an intense, furious, and even dangerous sport. The karts' speeds were doubled. The tracks were hugely improved; they were changed from the simple circles of pavement to twisting, turning, hazardous courses, set in the most ridiculous of locations, from a raging jungle river to a frozen glacier. And, most thrilling of all, magic blocks were fitted for the tracks. By passing through these, one would receive an item that could be used to increase one's ability, or crush the ability of another kart racer.  
  
Yes, the new improved Mushroom Kart Racing was a very dangerous sport. Although the karts were made of the strongest titanium steel, there were very little safety mechanisms, and no safety equipment (most kart racers raced in their street clothes). It was also very expensive. Just to compete in a 50cc tournament cost at least 5,000 coins. It became a sport only for the super-elite.  
  
In fact, the first few tournaments that were held only saw eight competitors. Princess Peach was a member of the royal family, so she had no problem paying the hefty fee. Toad, her Mushroom Retainer, was made wealthy by his close connection with the royal family. Mario and Luigi, the famous brothers who fended off the Koopa time and time again, were rich in coins they had collected in their travels, and from the reward Peach had given them. Yoshi, the loveable, energetic dinosaur, was an entrepreneur in the Yoshi apple business, which was all the rage in Toad Town, so he was also able to compete. Wario had spent most of his life coming up with schemes to get rich; not all were successful, but he had made enough to pay for the race. Donkey Kong, hailing from the tropical island with his namesake, had defeated the Kremlings many times, and each time, he had looted their treasure ships, so he had plenty of cash. Bowser was the king of the Koopa, and although it took a bit more to bribe the authorities to allow him to compete with his notorious reputation, he made it in.  
  
In reality, kart racing was a spectator sport.  
  
But that was all before the invention of the Double Dasher. It was a huge improvement over the original kart. It was faster, more maneuverable, more durable, and most importantly, could hold two racers, who used cooperation to succeed. One would be in the driver's seat, while the other would hang onto the back, using items. Many times, the two would switch in mid-race, allowing one a break from driving, or allowing the other to use his special item.  
  
The Double Dasher was much more dangerous as well. The racer on the back had no way of being held on, except by holding the bar with his hands. When the kart would spin out, all that would hold him from the power of inertia was his own strength. Also, although it was illegal, those riding shotgun would often quarrel with other racers as they came along side them.  
  
Because of its danger, the participants demanded a price drop. After all, why pay thousands of coins for something that might cost you tenfold in medical bills?  
  
The price was cut by half, by half, then by four, then by half again. It was finally a reasonable price for people to pay. The elite were no longer the only ones racing. Birdo joined the race, riding with Yoshi. Wario reunited with his brother, Waluigi, at the kart. Bowser decided to spend quality time with his long-lost son by kart racing together, oddly enough.  
  
And a couple of young koopa brothers, neither of who had anything to lose, decided to give the harsh world of kart racing a shot by racing together in the Double Dash Tournament... 


	2. Chapter One

The Secret Spice, located on the corner of Mushroom and Main, in Toad Town, was a popular Italian Restaurant. It was praised for its villa-styled internal courtyard, where diners could enjoy the fresh air, beautiful trees, and Italian music.  
  
Another thing that attracted people to The Secret Spice was its excellent service. The food was always very good, and the waiters performed a unique gimmick: they would dance to the music, while holding trays on their hands and head, all the way to the customer's table. It was perfect every time.  
  
Well, almost every time.  
  
"Penne Pasta with garlic bread!" roared the bloated chef. Kid Koopa scurried through the kitchen, altogether hidden beneath cooks and tables. He squeezed through people's legs, muttering "'scuse me," as he went, until he reached the chef's table.  
  
"That's for my table," he said, his voice squeaky and timid.  
  
The chef glared down at him, and grunted assent. Kid climbed to the top of the table, claimed the dish, and hopped down.  
  
"Oh, hey, hey, Kid!" the chef shouted. He produced another plate. "Grilled chicken with a side of Caesar salad?"  
  
Kid nodded. The chef set the plate on his other arm. He turned and left, but the chef tapped his shoulder. "Don't forget the soup," he said, plopping the hot bowl on Kid's head.  
  
Kid swerved towards the door. On the way, he bumped into Billy Koopa, his older brother, washing dishes.  
  
"Hey, Kid," said Billy, stretching his wings. "Tonight's the Waltz, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kid groaned. "I'm in no condition to do it."  
  
Billy looked at Kid's three dishes, hardly balanced. "You'll be fine," he said.  
  
Kid burst out into the courtyard, which was alive with music and talk. He sighed, watching his table, on the other end. "Here goes," he said.  
  
He stepped forward nimbly, counted silently, and continued with his other foot, counted, and spun. The soup began to slip from his head, and he nearly lost his footing, but quickly recovered, allowing the soup to settle down. He suddenly realized that the customers at his table were watching him, expecting perfection that was akin to the restaurant's reputation. He continued, showing no sign of his previous stumble.  
  
He nearly cleared the courtyard when, during a spin, he tripped on the coattail of a man's coat, and stumbled forward, losing the soup. It flew straight into the face of the woman at his table. He lost all control, tripped over his own shoes, and crashed into the table, spilling marinara sauce and Caesar dressing all over the tablecloth and shattering the wooden legs.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Billy rushed out, but his body was thoroughly rinsed in soapy water. He slipped on the slick marble path, and hid in his shell as it spun across the courtyard, knocking down tables in its wake, finally stopping at the stage, knocking the musicians down onto the grass.  
  
Billy crawled out of his shell. "Are you all right, Kid?" he mumbled.  
  
"Yes," Kid groaned. "But our boss isn't."  
  
From the kitchen door, the Manager was screaming.  
  
* * *  
  
"You little runts have been nothing but trouble since the day I hired you!" the Manager roared furiously. "I should've known better than going with my emotion and hiring you off the street! Now look!"  
  
He paced around the office, screaming and shaking his fists, while Billy and Kid sat across his desk in tiny chairs, terrified. Suddenly, the Manager whirled and slammed his fists in the desk, glaring at the two koopas. "Do you have any idea how much your little stunt cost me?" he growled. "Well, I'll tell you! That couple whose evening you ruined? Suing us for destruction of property and medical bills for the lady's burns! Those other customers? Spooked from the restaurant and most definitely telling their friends about our poor service! Those musicians? Never playing here again!" He stood up and kicked his desk, elevating it for a moment. "And it'll take months to clean up the courtyard and purchase the required number of new tables!"  
  
"Um, sir?" Kid said meekly, slowly raising his hand. "I know you're firing us, so could you please let us leave now?"  
  
The Manager laughed forcefully. "Oh, no, no, no," he said. "Getting fired is not enough for you. Who's paying for all the damage that you caused? Not me! You'll pay it off if it takes you the rest of your lives!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that could have gone worse."  
  
Billy and Kid had walked out the back door, and were standing in the alley. It was nearly midnight, and it was empty and dark.  
  
"Yeah," Kid replied unhappily, kicking a crumpled can. "He might've made turtle soup out of us and served it as a lunch special."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Kid," said Billy, flying several feet above his brother's head. "So you screwed up... it happens to everyone. It's no big deal."  
  
"'No big deal?'" Kid cried, glaring angrily at Billy. "I cost us our first job in months, and now we have a huge debt on our shoulders! There's no way we can find something else to do!"  
  
Billy was silent for a while. They turned a corner, and entered Main Street. Like the alley, it was completely empty. "You don't know that," he said finally.  
  
"Oh, yes I do. 90% of the business owners around here discriminate against us koopas. And the remaining 10% won't hire us because we're too small and clumsy."  
  
"Well, remember that bill Parliament passed a few months ago? It made discrimination illegal. Trust me, we'll find something."  
  
"Oh, so now that it's officially illegal, all the business owners will suddenly stop hating us and open their doors to the Koopa."  
  
"Why are you so pessimistic?"  
  
"Because I'm tired of being pushed around!" Kid roared. His voice echoed down the street. The silence that followed was piercing. Kid collapsed on the ground, and sobbed in his hands. "I'm tired of being poor... I'm tired of being hated... I'm tired of being a nobody."  
  
Billy touched down and hugged him tightly. "We'll think of something," he whispered. 


	3. Chapter Two

The next morning, Main Street was busy and swarming with people, more so than usual. In an alley branching off, the lid to a trashcan lifted slightly, and through it, the bleary eyes of Billy stared. He jumped up, tossing the lid noisily to the side. He yawned, stretching arms and wings, and peered over the top. He watched the crowd. As he became more awake, he realized that the crowd wasn't moving at all. In fact, it seemed to be forming a line.  
  
"Hey, Kid," he said. No response. He banged the trashcan next to him with his fist. "Kid! Wake up!" The lid popped up, and Kid stared at him unhappily.  
  
"Mm... what do you want?" he mumbled.  
  
Billy pointed. "I wonder what's going on," he said.  
  
Kid rubbed his eyes and leapt out of his can. "Let's go check it out," he said.  
  
"Hey, keep it down over there!" cried a voice, definitely a koopa's, from the dumpster.  
  
Billy and Kid hurried into the crowd. They tried squeezing through, but it was no use. They began asking everyone what was going on. Most people just ignored them, and some shooed them away. Finally, they asked a little girl, holding on to her mother's hand.  
  
"Dubbadaf!" she said. "The dubbadaf is here!"  
  
Suddenly, her mother picked her up, and whispered fiercely, "Don't talk to those things, honey!"  
  
Billy turned to his brother. "The Double Dash?" he said.  
  
"I didn't think it was for another month," said Kid.  
  
"It isn't," said Billy. "This must be a practice match. You know how they sometimes do time trials or one-on-one matches to warm up for the tournament."  
  
"Well, let's go check it out!" said Kid.  
  
"How? We've barely got any money, and judging from this crowd, it's gonna be sold out."  
  
"Hmm." Kid looked around. Suddenly, he saw a truck rumble by, marked Official Mushroom Kart Item Supplies. "C'mon," he said.  
  
Kid and Billy squeezed through the crowd and chased after the truck. They grabbed onto the back, crawled in, and settled among the shells.  
  
Their plan worked. They made it through a back entrance, and before the truck came to a stop, they jumped out and scurried away, towards the stands.  
  
They made it to a pit stop, where they hid behind equipment, and there they watched everything.  
  
The pit crew had finished preparing the first kart. Its two drivers, Toad and Toadette, hopped on and drove off to the finish line, where they were greeted by enthusiastic cheers from the crowd. Moments later, the second contestant arrived and parked right next to them. It was a huge cart, bristling with spikes and bolts, and painted green and gold so that it looked like Bowser. In the driver's position sat Bowser himself, and in the back, holding onto the bar, was his son.  
  
The crowd booed, but Bowser ignored them, and instead turned to them and flexed his muscles, bared his teeth, and waggled his spiky tail. They grew more agitated at this, standing up and beginning to throw food at him.  
  
Finally, a Lakitu came out, wearing a headset and gloves and wielding a stoplight. He hovered before the two contestants in his cloud, and the stoplight began to count down. Three... two... one...  
  
Go! The two karts took off, bursting with speed. They hit an acceleration bar, and both went flying over a ramp and hit the pavement. They rounded a bend, and were lost from sight.  
  
"I can't see them," Kid wailed.  
  
Billy pointed to the mega screen. There, they could see the back of Bowser's kart. Bowser Junior could be seen, holding a green shell. They were on Toad's tail.  
  
Bowser Junior had a clear shot, and he threw the shell, but it just grazed the side of Toad's kart. Bowser was furious. He tossed another shell to his son, and again Bowser Junior tossed it; again, it missed.  
  
Another set of items blocks were approaching, near a turn. Bowser Junior leaned, sending the kart skidding in a sharp turn, into a double- block. Bowser had a new set of items. The crowd gasped when they were revealed. Bowser Junior had a banana, and Bowser had a Bowser shell.  
  
Bowser Junior quickly dropped his item, and Bowser beckoned for them to switch. Bowser Junior hopped into the driver's seat and Bowser crawled into the back. He waited until they came to a straight way. When it came, and he saw Toad's kart directly ahead, he unleashed the giant spiked shell.  
  
An explosion thundered nearby. Kid and Billy looked down, and saw that Toad's kart was right in front of the pit stop when it was hit. The kart flipped thrice, and when it recovered, Bowser zipped by. At the one moment they were adjacent, Bowser lunged and snapped, sending Toad's kart into another spiral. Toadette's grip was still shaky from the last hit. She was flung into a tree, and fell limp. Toad looked at his fallen teammate, taking his eyes off the road, ran into a wall, flipped a final time, fell from the driver's seat, and lay helplessly as the kart rolled over him.  
  
Bowser passed the finish line the final time. He turned to the crowd, laughing and holding up his arms. They paid little attention to him. Every eye in the stands was on the fallen kart, as its passengers were put in ambulances and its totaled hull was dragged away for scrap metal.  
  
"Wow," Billy croaked, his throat dry. Kid said nothing, just stared, his jaw gaping.  
  
At that moment, one of the pit crew noticed them. "Hey, get out of here, you cheap little parasites!" he shouted, chasing them out into the street.  
  
Billy and Kid walked silently. The streets were empty once again, for everyone who could go was in the stadium. But Kid had a thought.  
  
"Hey, Billy," he said. "What if we did that? What if we signed up for that tournament?"  
  
Billy stared at his brother. "You're kidding, right?" he said.  
  
Kid shook his head, smiling. "The reward money for that thing is ridiculously high! We'd be able to pay off our debt, and find a decent place to live! And think of all the glory, and the fame, and... and..."  
  
"Whoa, Kid, slow down and think about what you're saying," said Billy. "This is one of the most dangerous and aggressive sports around. Besides, I doubt there's even a spot open."  
  
Kid pointed to the ambulance as it sped away. "Did you see what happened to that kart? Even if those two live, they're not racing again. We can get in! C'mon, Billy! What do we have to lose?"  
  
Billy sighed. "Nothing, I guess," he said. Then he laughed. "This is really a stupid idea, you know. But it's worth a shot."  
  
* * *  
  
Billy and Kid weaved their way through the crowded streets to the Mushroom Kart Headquarters building, in the middle of town. The two tiny koopas stared in awe at the towering building, before the inevitable push from an aggravated pedestrian. They hurried into the building.  
  
They scurried up to the front desk. "Ahem," said Billy.  
  
The receptionist peered over her desk, and for several moments, couldn't see the two koopas. "Why, hello there," she said, after finally catching sight of them. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Where do we go to sign up for the Double Dash Tournament?" Kid said.  
  
The receptionist stared. Then she collapsed on her desk, laughing. When she recovered, she saw that the two koopas were serious. She pointed down the hall. "Third door on the right," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you guys are really serious about this, huh?" said the Lakitu at the desk.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Billy.  
  
The Lakitu leaned forward. "Today's your lucky day," he said. "One of our karts is no longer able to compete, so there's a spot currently open."  
  
"Yes, we know," said Billy, solemnly.  
  
The Lakitu coughed. "But, ah, you are aware of the price?" he said. "It's 450 coins to enter."  
  
"What?" Kid cried, jumping up. "We thought it was 160 coins!"  
  
"That's for the 50cc tournament," the Lakitu explained. "This one's 150cc, and the prices for beginners are always higher than normal."  
  
Billy and Kid looked at each other.  
  
"Now, if you can't afford the full price," the Lakitu continued, "there are some features that you can eliminate. Would you like to see the price sheet?"  
  
Both koopas nodded, and the Lakitu handed a sheet of paper to Billy. It read:  
  
Kart Racing Price Sheet: Check all that apply  
  
_ Entry Fee (required): 70 coins _ Pre-Tournament Training: 60 coins _ Custom Kart: 110 coins _ Kart Klub Membership: 80 coins _ Pit Crew: 40 coins _ Kart Insurance (recommended): 90 coins  
  
Billy checked off the first two and handed it back. The Lakitu then gave him a fifty-page contract, full of barely legible text, concerning liability, legal issues, advertisements, public exposure...  
  
"Sign here, both of you," the Lakitu said. "And here. And here. And here. Initial here. Sign here..."  
  
By the time he was finished, Billy felt as if he had handwritten a novel. The Lakitu put the paperwork away, and offered his hand. "Welcome aboard," he said. "Best of luck to the both of you." 


	4. Chapter Three

"All right, welcome to the training course. My name's Jeff, I'll be your trainer."  
  
A day had passed, and Billy and Kid found themselves standing below the hot noon sun, next to a generic kart taller than they. A Lakitu, wearing a backwards-Mushroom Kart cap and a headset, was giving them instructions. Kid stared at the sizzling, black asphalt course they stood on, and was glad that he had shoes to wear.  
  
"Let's begin with the basics," said Jeff. "Which one of you will be driving first?"  
  
Kid and Billy looked at each other. "I guess I will," said Kid. "You've got wings, so it'll be safer for you to hang on to the back."  
  
"Right, but remember that you'll be switching places a lot," said Jeff. "Ok, Kid. Go ahead and get in the driver's seat."  
  
Kid climbed awkwardly aboard. He sat on the seat and grabbed the steering wheel, feeling as if he was riding an elephant.  
  
"Ok, driving a kart is a lot like driving a car," said Jeff. He paused. "You don't know how to drive a car, do you?"  
  
"Well, I once drove a scooter as a delivery boy," said Kid. "That's about it."  
  
Jeff sighed. "Ok, start by turning on the engine," he said.  
  
Kid did so, and the kart came to life. The engine roared frighteningly loud. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears.  
  
"You'll have to get used to it, Kid," said Jeff. "Now, these karts are designed so that they are always in parking, until a switch is thrown by the authorities. This is so that before the race begins, no one is able to creep forward. Today, I'll be in control of that switch."  
  
Jeff pointed at Kid's feet. "That one's the gas," he said. "You want to hold it down as hard as you can, but not before the race starts. If you get the engine revving while in parking, you won't be going anywhere once the switch is thrown. That's the brake, but you won't be using it often. Try going now."  
  
Kid pushed down on the gas pedal, and the kart rolled forward. As it neared a wall, Jeff shouted, "Use the steering wheel!" Kid turned out of the way, and hit a tree. Jeff hurried up to the kart. "You'll have to become more aware of your surroundings," he said. "Why don't you try going around this track once?"  
  
Kid stepped on the gas, and the kart took off. He trembled as if on ice. He checked the rear-view mirror, saw that Jeff and Billy were now far away, and panicked. A turn approached. He didn't realize how quickly it was approaching, and turned too late. The kart skidded, screeching loudly; Kid's nostrils were filled with the smell of burnt rubber. He hit the sloped wall and spent a moment in the air, before coming down and landing on the side. The momentum drove him on, until the kart miraculously landed right side up.  
  
Jeff was in his cloud now, following Kid and shouting for him to slow down. Kid slammed on the brake, and was thrown from the vehicle. He landed on his shell, and lay there, dazed.  
  
Jeff hovered above him. "You have to predict your turns," he said. "Even if you don't crash, turning too late will cost you a few places. Keep going."  
  
Eventually, Kid was able to make a complete lap without crashing. When Kid was finally used to it, Jeff started training Billy. Billy became skilled more quickly than Kid, but he was less of an aggressive driver. His training was briefer, since both brothers agreed that Kid would be the primary driver.  
  
This went on for several days. On week two, Jeff began a different training regimen.  
  
The three of them were once again standing on the track, next to the kart, under the blazing sun. Jeff wore shades and his cap, but Billy and Kid could afford neither of those items.  
  
"Ok, you've both been adequately trained to drive," Jeff said. "Congratulations, you've passed the first phase of training. Today, we begin phase two: Item usage, and cooperative driving."  
  
Jeff pulled out a thin handbook. "Crash course on items: Mushrooms boost your speed. It's a quick and brief acceleration, so brace yourselves whenever you use them. Shells are projectiles that explode on impact, wreaking havoc on your opponents. Red shells seek their targets, but explode when they collide with obstacles. Green shells can't seek targets, but they are so durable that they only explode when they collide with karts, your opponents' or your own. Bananas are dropped on the track for other racers to slip on. Stars make you invincible for a short time..."  
  
Jeff went on, speaking too quickly for comprehension, until he finished the handbook and tossed it to Billy. "Keep it for future reference." He turned away, muttering something into his headset. He looked at them again, and almost immediately, the course was decorated with dozens of item blocks.  
  
The door to the pit stop opened noisily, and two barrel-shaped karts, each marked "MECHANIZED COMPETITION TRAINING VEHICLE M.C.T.V", rolled out onto the track.  
  
"Are you ready to compete?" Jeff said with a grin. "These guys are not nearly as competitive as the real thing. Be sure to use teamwork, and quickly! Every second counts!"  
  
Kid and Billy looked at each other. Both were pale. Billy drew in a deep breath. "All right, let's do this," he said.  
  
Kid climbed into the driver's seat and grasped the wheel, tested the pedals. Billy jumped onto the back and gripped the handle, looking at the ground with fear. Jeff was in his cloud now, holding a stoplight. It beeped, and the top light glowed. With a second beep, the top light faded in favor of the middle, and a final beep signaled the start of the race.  
  
The kart accelerated too late, and the M.C.T.Vs were already well ahead. Eight seconds later the kart was at full speed, speeding down the track at well over sixty miles per hour.  
  
Billy's grip on the bar was steel-like. He leaned over, watching the grainy gray asphalt become smooth with speed with wide eyes. A blur of bright colors streaked past, and instantaneously, a green shell appeared in front of him.  
  
"What's this?" he shouted. "Am I supposed to hold this?!"  
  
"Yes!" Kid shouted back. "Hold it, and when you get a good shot, throw it!"  
  
Billy's grip tightened.  
  
"There's one of 'em! Throw it!"  
  
Billy's right hand slowly let go of the bar, and shakily reached for the shell. With the shell on his palm, Billy leaned to one side; getting a good view of the M.C.T.V. Suddenly the kart hit a bump. The shell went flying, and Billy found himself hanging on to the bumper, his wings flapping in vain and his worn shoes grinding to dust on the asphalt.  
  
"Aah! Help! Kid, stop the kart! Help!"  
  
Jeff flew up to him, speaking through a loudspeaker, "If you stop you'll be disqualified! Don't give up, Billy! Pull yourself up!"  
  
Billy's arms burned with exertion and his wings flapped rapidly, until he pulled himself back onto the platform, and grabbed the bar.  
  
"Are you all right, Billy?" said Kid. "Look, here comes another set of items. Be ready this time!"  
  
Billy leaned to the left, more confidently. The blocks whipped past, and this time, Billy had a banana in his hand.  
  
"Those go to the back, remember?" said Jeff, hovering about the speeding kart. "Turn around and drop it!"  
  
Carefully as if gripping his own life, Billy twisted his arm and turned his body until he was leaning towards the back, facing the road behind them. He waited for the perfect spot, and dropped the banana in a blind spot.  
  
They approached a sharp turn. Jeff shouted, "Lean on this one, Billy!"  
  
Billy crouched and leaned to the left.  
  
"No, no! The other way! Other way!"  
  
Billy did so just as the kart made the turn. The kart skid in a near- perfect u-turn; at the end, the kart bumped into the opposite wall.  
  
"Nice hit!" said Kid, raising a thumbs-up.  
  
"Huh?" said Billy.  
  
Kid beckoned. Billy glanced over Kid's shoulder, and saw on the kart radar that one of the M.C.T.Vs had hit Billy's well-placed banana. The brothers did a high-five, and with a sudden cry of surprise, Kid swerved to avoid another banana.  
  
"They can drop items, too?" he shouted.  
  
"At a certain point, when you begin to get good," said Jeff. "They can only drop green shells and bananas, but be on your guard anyhow." Jeff flew off.  
  
The next item was a Mushroom. Billy informed Kid, and then thrust it into the intake. The exhaust burst into flame, and the kart accelerated with great force, nearing a hundred M.P.H before the effect ended several seconds later. They began to see the first of the M.C.T.Vs, right before crossing the finish line, ending the first lap.  
  
The kart crossed the first set of items. Billy leaned to the right, green shell in hand. He shook his head; with the distance between their kart and the M.C.T.V., it would be impossible to throw it straight at their opponent and make a hit. He decided to go for a bank shot. He hurled the shell, just as the M.C.T.V. entered a turn. The shell bounced off the opposite wall and struck the M.C.T.V., sending it tumbling down the sloped track into the near wall. The kart clumsily started up again, just as Billy and Kid went soaring by.  
  
"Nice!" Kid shouted. "Only one more to go!"  
  
The M.C.T.V. ahead of them could not be seen aside from the radar. The next few sets of items were rather useless because of this. One banana, one green shell, and one set of three green shells. They began to fall from Billy's grip, until he was able to juggle them in his right hand.  
  
"How am I supposed to use these?" he cried.  
  
He was so perplexed by his items that he forgot to lean on a turn, and the kart spun out. Billy lost one of the shells in his surprise, and hugged the other two to his chest, while using his beak to hold on to the bar. Then he got an idea.  
  
When the kart recovered and was on its way, Kid shouted, "That one's gaining on us! Use your items, Billy!"  
  
Billy continued biting the bar, but gave a glance behind. He couldn't see the M.C.T.V. Blindly, he threw the two shells, and then wrapped his hands around the bar, watching. One shell missed completely, but the other collided with the kart's front-right tire. The shell and tire both exploded, leaving the M.C.T.V. to the pit stop's mercy.  
  
Billy jumped for joy. He was getting used to riding shotgun, and was becoming less afraid.  
  
They crossed the finish line. Final Lap. Kid drove through an item block, and they were given a mushroom. The temporary burst of speed they were given was enough to let them see the M.C.T.V. in first place. Kid missed the next set of items. He continued staying on the M.C.T.V's tail, until, after driving through the last item set, Billy was given a red shell. He dropped it like he would any other shell, and watched with fascination as it snaked after the M.C.T.V.  
  
"Hit!" he cried, jumping and flashing a thumb's up.  
  
They sped past the spinning kart and crossed the finish line. Jeff hovered above, waving a checkered flag, shouting, "Good job, you two!"  
  
* * *  
  
Billy, Kid, and Jeff sat in grass on the edge of the course. Jeff had gotten them all hot dogs and sodas, on him.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Kid said, his mouth full.  
  
"Concession stand, during the second lap," Jeff replied. Kid turned pale. Jeff laughed. "You did well without my help. In the real race you'll always have a Lakitu on call, so you've surpassed the standards."  
  
Billy finished his soda and set the can aside. "Hey, Jeff, I've been meaning to ask you something," he said. "Back there, you said that if we stop, we'd be disqualified. Is that true?"  
  
"No," Jeff said indifferently. "You just needed some motivation. If you really care about the race, you wouldn't stop, even if your brother was hanging on by his fingers."  
  
Jeff swallowed the last bit of his hot dog and stood up. "The real tournament begins in a week," he said. "I've done my job training you two. If you feel that you need any more practice, you're always welcome to practice here." He waved and walked away, into the building.  
  
That week, Billy and Kid practiced twice. Sometimes, Jeff would watch, and when they came out in first, he would nod approvingly. The remainder of the days, other contestants were using the course. Once, on the final day before the first race, Billy and Kid watched a practice match. After three laps of aggressive driving, explosions and flying tires, the contestants' kart made it in first, with the four M.C.T.V.s laying haphazardly on the course, spewing sparks and in pieces. Billy and Kid walked away and into the city, saying nothing.  
  
Night fell. The Koopa brothers settled down in a dumpster near the Mushroom Kart headquarters, so they would be awakened when it was time to race.  
  
"Billy," Kid whispered, after lying awake for half an hour. "Are you afraid about tomorrow? I am."  
  
Billy was in thoughtful silence for a moment. Finally he said, "Whatever the outcome, it can't be affected by worrying the night before." The last word was mumbled almost inaudibly, and was lost in steady breathing as Billy fell asleep.  
  
Kid felt around in the trash beneath him and found a newspaper, soaked in coffee water. On the front page was a feature article on the coming Mushroom Kart competition. In a corner of the page was a list of statistics and interesting facts for all the competitors. At the bottom of the list, nearly hidden by smudges of black coffee grounds, were the names "Billee and Kidy Koopa." Their statistics were basic and inaccurate, and there were no interesting facts on them. Kid sighed sorrowfully, tossed the paper away, crawled into his shell, and slept. 


	5. Chapter Four

The day came with explosive force, as the entire city flocked to the stadium, anticipating the spectacular first race of the Flower Cup tournament. Vendors set up their stands of overpriced fast food and soft drinks, to which people eagerly threw money at. Stands of various paraphernalia, from hats to t-shirts, were devoured with equal relish. Illegal gambling was being made in secret corners of the stadium. This was an exciting day for all.  
  
Billy and Kid met in a large garage near their designated kart. They looked with envy at the others, sporting unique karts and entire pit crews. Neither one said it, but both of them were trembling in their boots.  
  
Kid was first to break the tension. "What's the name of this track again?" he said.  
  
"Mushroom Bridge," muttered Billy.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"You know what's funny?" Billy continued. "That isn't a real bridge at all, but a mock one designed especially for kart racing. And all those vehicles on the bridge are being driven by stuntmen."  
  
"Yeah. That's real funny," Kid said blandly.  
  
A Lakitu raced to the front of the garage. "Start your engines, everyone!" he said.  
  
The Lakitu fled, just as the doors to the garage opened, allowing them full view of the track. One by one, the karts sputtered to life, until the garage was filled with roars of varying registers. Kid hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Billy climbed into the back.  
  
They could hear the tinny, yet loud, voice of the announcer from the loudspeakers outside.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" he cried. "Welcome to the annual Flower Cup Double Dash tournament!"  
  
The crowd cheered noisily, drowning out the announcer.  
  
"And now, the moment you've been waiting for! The first match of the tournament! Introducing, at first place..."  
  
In the garage, the Lakitu shouted, "Mario and Luigi, go!"  
  
The Mario Bros.' kart, red with Mario's initials on the front, sped out of the garage and onto the track.  
  
"...the heroic plumber duel, Mario and Luigi!"  
  
The crowd applauded enthusiastically, while the Mario Bros' theme song was being played. The announcer continued, "Coming in at second place..."  
  
The Lakitu shouted, "Go! Peach and Daisy!"  
  
"...a Royally competitive pair, Princess Peach, and Daisy!"  
  
Again, the crowd cheered. Peach's theme song was played.  
  
"Coming in at third..."  
  
The Lakitu shouted, "Go, Bowser and Bowser Jr!"  
  
"...the sinister King of the Koopa and his son, Bowser and Bowser Jr!"  
  
The crowd booed angrily. Clearly, they had not forgotten the atrocity Bowser had committed a month before.  
  
For half an hour, names were read off, all of which received cheers of differing enthusiasm, and the garage grew more and more empty. Finally, it was just Billy and Kid.  
  
"And lastly..."  
  
The Lakitu signaled towards the solitary kart. "Go," he said.  
  
"...uh, Billee and Kidy Koopa!"  
  
Their kart burst out into open sunlight, rolling slowly to the eighth marker behind the start position. The crowd murmured in confusion, not sure whether to boo the newcomers or cry out encouragements. Shouts of "Toad and Toadette" could be heard.  
  
Simultaneously, every kart's engine was disengaged; no one could move. Billy and Kid were hyperventilating, smelling the fumes of exhaust and baking asphalt. Every kart made a unique hum, creating a choir of noises that filled the hearts of the spectators with glee. A few of the more aggressive drivers were revving their engines, for the sole purpose of intimidating the others. Everyone waited for the signal.  
  
Finally, a Lakitu flew to the front of the pack, holding the stoplight. The lights changed slowly. Three... two... one.  
  
Click. The engines came to, and every kart took off with tremendous speed. Kid stepped on the gas, propelling the kart ahead with insane acceleration. He had gotten the boost unexpectedly, and it cost him. The kart sped on, until hitting a wall at the first turn. Kid struggled to regain his place, but the other drivers were just passing them. They jeered at him, occasionally throwing punches. Billy and Kid were in last place once again.  
  
The kart chased after the pack, consciously avoiding the vehicles on the road. Kid met the first of many item blocks with thanks, but was crushed once Billy told him that it was a banana. Billy threw the item hastily.  
  
They entered a tunnel. The kart's speed became more apparent as the lights above seemingly became a single streak. Kid steered nervously around the traffic in the confined space.  
  
At last they were out, and again had an item. Billy squealed with joy as he held it up; it was a star.  
  
He thrust the star into the engine, and immediately, the kart was enveloped in a halo of light, which sent an electrical burst through anything that tried to get in. The huge amount of energy also did well to increase the kart's speed.  
  
Billy and Kid were back in business. They rushed past Petey Piranha and King Boo, making it to seventh place. Next, they passed Donkey Kong and Diddy, who attempted to knock their kart out of the way, with dire consequences. They were nearing Peach and Daisy in fifth place, when the star's power ran out.  
  
Gripping onto the handlebar, and glancing over his surroundings with swollen, wind struck eyes, Billy began to get an idea of the order of the pack. In the last positions, seventh and eighth, racers followed the pack despondently, secretly envying those in higher ranks and being driven by fading hope. The racer in first was usually well ahead of the pack, while those in second and third raced after him, determined to take his place.  
  
That left the middle section.  
  
The middle section, composed of the sixth, fifth, and fourth places, was where the most intense heat of battle was. Racers fought madly amongst each other for a chance to get in the top four by the end of the race. Thus, Billy and Kid had unwittingly plunged into the fray.  
  
They passed another set of items, receiving a green shell. Peach and Daisy, ahead of them, had gotten a red shell, which Daisy had thrown to Wario and Waluigi, in fourth. Wario's kart spun out, both brothers yelling in surprise, while Peach and Daisy zoomed ahead of them, taunting gleefully. Wario and Waluigi were furious. Just as they were beginning to reach their top speed, Wario and Waluigi noticed that Kid and Billy were about to pass them. Waluigi, in the back, beckoned to his brother, and the two switched.  
  
Wario then began ramming his massive body into Billy, with complete disregard for his own safety. Billy was thrown to the other side, still gripping the handlebar with one hand. He recovered, just as Wario rammed the kart again. The force made Kid dizzy, who lost control, running into a wall and spinning out. Wario and Waluigi were gone past, and so were Petey Piranha and King Boo. Billy and Kid were down to seventh place, and they were just about to begin the final lap.  
  
"We can still make it!" Billy shouted in Kid's ear. "Go for the double next time we come across some item blocks!"  
  
Kid nodded, just steering clear of a bus that, upon impact, would plunge him into the same fatal wall that cost him in the first lap. The items came, and he managed to drive through a double block. The item in Billy's hand was trivial, but Kid himself had received a blue shell. Billy tossed away his item, retreived the blue shell from Kid, and hurled it at Petey Piranha's kart. Billy and Kid watched in fascination as the shell chased after it hungrily, then, leaving it in ruins, went after the others. Somewhere in the background, Billy could hear the announcer excitedly describe what just happened.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Billy cried. "Let's go!"  
  
Kid drove with sudden fury past Petey Piranha, and then past Wario, who watched them go with a futile grimace. They approached Peach and Daisy, but the royal pair had already recovered from the blue shell. They drove alongside Billy and Kid, shooting sinister glances at their generic kart. Again Billy heard the announcer; but it was not some announcement glorifying the deeds of the underdog. The announcer was just announcing those karts that just passed the finish line.  
  
Billy was filled with a silent rage, and he began throwing himself at the other kart. Daisy, in the back, took the attack with astonishment. Billy continued his assault, making Peach lose control, until, at a turn, she slid away into a bus. Their kart spun wildly, and when it came to a stop, Peach was dazed and Daisy was hanging precariously onto the back of the kart  
  
"We're in fourth place now!" Billy shouted.  
  
"I know!" Kid shouted back.  
  
The racers in third were well ahead of them. Kid rammed a mushroom car, producing a mushroom that gave them a helpful boost. But it was all in vain. The third placers had just passed the finish line.  
  
Billy and Kid passed the finish line, receiving little enthusiasm from the crowd. While the top three racers went around the track for a victory lap to receive applause from the crowd, Billy and Kid drove into the garage, into seclusion.  
  
Wario and Waluigi were next entering the garage. They sneered at Billy and Kid as they parked their kart in its respective place.  
  
"Who won?" Billy asked objectively.  
  
Wario scoffed. "That hotshot, Bowser," he said. "Then the Mario Bros., and then the odd couple, Yoshi and Birdo. Same old, same old."  
  
Waluigi walked over to Billy and Kid's kart, inspecting it. "That's an ugly set of wheels you've got there," he said. "What did you do, buy it off some bum for liquor?" He and Wario laughed.  
  
Kid frowned. "Laugh all you want," he said, "But we managed to get a higher place than you. Apparently, looks don't help you win."  
  
Waluigi shrugged. "Maybe not," he said. "But it does help your popularity. Me and Wario do have some fans, even though we don't get in the top three nine times out of ten."  
  
"Well, don't worry," said Billy dryly. "Next time, you won't have to bear the pain of seeing this kart in the garage so soon after the race is over."  
  
Wario and Waluigi made mocking comments, as Billy and Kid's kart was towed out of the garage, and as Billy and Kid walked away. 


End file.
